jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
JeremyToons Chaos
JeremyToons Chaos, also known as JeremyToons Pocket for Bandai PocketTurbo, is a platforming game based on the JeremyToons series developed and published by JeremySoft Studios for the Bandai Chaos, Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai Extreme. The game is a hack, and very similar to the Game Gear game Sonic Chaos. Plot Set after the events of the final episode of JeremyToons, "Jeremy's Choice", Amelia had a plan to take over the world and destroy Jeremy and Larry. They needs to fight Ameila and saved the world. Gameplay JeremyToons Chaos is a 2D side-scrolling platforming game that similar to 2D Sonic the Hedgehog games (as well as Sonic Chaos). The player can choose between Jeremy and Larry to play as. With Jeremy, the player gets three lives and no Continues from the start, while Larry grants the player five lives and three Continues. By comparison, Larry moves slower than Jeremy however. The main goal is to reach the end of each Act of a Zone (a level in the game) within a time limit. The characters can use the basic jumping and attacking with slingshot. Coins are found in every Zone. Like in other Jeremy Universal games, collecting Coins protects the player from taking damage. Receiving a harmful hit will make the player drop all their Coins, though some can be recollected before they disappear. Getting hit a second time without any Coins causes the player lose a try and make them restart the Act. A character will also lose a try if they spend too long underwater without replenishing their air supply, fall into a bottomless pit, or run out of time. If a character loses a try when the number of Continues remaining is zero, the game will end. For Jeremy, collecting 100 Coins transports the player into a Special Stage. For Larry, who cannot enter the Special Stages, he instead gains an extra life after collecting 100 Coins. Also, each Ring grants points at the end-of-Act tally for each character. Like Sonic games and unlike many other Jeremy Universal games, JeremyToons Chaos features Video Monitors that contain power-ups, such as Super Coins (grants ten extra Coins), Speedster (increase acceleration briefly), Invincibles (grants temporary invulnerability) and Extra Lives. Exclusive power-ups to Jeremy are the Rocket Boots which lets Jeremy fly in midair for a short time. For Jeremy, any Video Monitors with Rocket Shoes in his Acts are replaced with Super Rings. Each Zone in JeremyToons Chaos is short with a linear design and few alternate routes, making progressing through the game rather simple. Zones contain structures like shuttle loops, corkscrew loops and high-speed warp tubes, along with a few gimmicks. Generally, Springs are hidden in the ground for the player's surprise and the new Pogo Springs can be activated from metallic boxes. The latter gimmick lets the player bounce around on a mobile Spring for higher elevation. Aside from the game's main goal, the player can collect the six Power Ring for Jeremy. The first five Rings can be collected from the Special Stages while the sixth is obtained automatically after the game's final boss. Collecting all six unlocks the game's cinematic good ending. When playing as Larry, the player gets the good ending either way. Objects Items * Coins * Video monitors ** Super Coins ** Speedster ** Rocket Boots (Jeremy only) ** Invincibles ** Extra Lives ** Time Stops (Special Stages only) * Giant Portal (Special Stages only) * Power Ring (Special Stages only) Gimmicks and obstacles * Springs (red and yellow) * Spikes * Boosters * Pogo Springs * Air Bubbles * Spears * High-speed warp tubes * Conveyor Belts * Switches * Bonus Plates Bonus Plate rewards Like other Sonic games, Bonus Plates appear at the end of the first and second Act of each Zone. When passing them, the player's speed (which is seemingly based on an Act's completion time) is tallied in kilometers per hour. The highest possible speed is 999 km/h. Having three of the same numbers in the measurement (for example 555 km/h) grants an extra life. Also upon being passed, the Bonus Plates will spin and give awards based on the image they show. The rewards are: Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Larry Non-playable characters * Amelia * Winka Girl * King Pig * Santed Sailor * Gree Guy * Mecha Amelia * Fake Jeremy Enemies * Evil Ladybug * Blue Spiders * Big Bad Mice * Flying Evil Ladybug * Robot Turtle * Bomb Frog * Boing-o-Ball * Laser Duck Bosses * Winka Girl * King Pig * Santed Sailor * Gree Guy * Mecha Amelia * Fake Jeremy * Amelia Zones JeremyToons Chaos contains a total of seven Zones, each split into three Acts. After clearing the first two Acts, the player encounters the Zone's boss in the third, shorter Act. Defeating the boss allows the player to progress onto the next Zone. The Zones in their order are: # Jeremyville Zone (Boss: Winka Girl) # Flying Ship Zone (Boss: King Pig) # Carnival Fair Zone (Boss: Santed Sailor) # New City Light Zone (Boss: Gree Guy) # Mecha Angel Hill Zone (Boss: Mecha Amelia) # Sleeping Plant Zone (Boss: Fake Jeremy) # Electric Lair Zone (Boss: Amelia) Special Stages Special Stages are extra levels where the player can collect five of the six Power Ring. To access one of the five Special Stages, the player has to collect 100 Coins as Jeremy during an Act. The Special Stages in JeremyToons Chaos are unique amongst the Jeremy Universal games due to how each Special Stage has its own level design where the player has to either fly through the sky, navigate high-speed warp tube mazes, scale platforms, or speedrun. In general, the player has to cross each Special Stage's obstacle course within sixty seconds to earn its Power Ring. The Special Stage ends when the player runs out of time, fall off the screen, or get the Power Ring (which also earns a Continue). The player will then be sent to the next Act in the Zone. If the player already has the Power Ring, collecting 100 Coins will no longer warp Jeremy to the Special Stage and will instead reward him with an extra life. Reception Coming soon! Port After the release, JeremyToons Chaos was was re-released for the Bandai Extreme. Years later, The Bandai Chaos version was featured as unlockable content in JeremyToons Remastered Collection. The Bandai Extreme version of JeremyToons Chaos was ported to iOS and Android since 2013. Bandai Chaos and PocketTurbo differences The Bandai Chaos and Bandai PocketTurbo version has a number of differences between them. These include: * The title for Bandai PocketTurbo titled JeremyToons Pocket. * The resolution was lowered with little regard for the overall viewing area - for instance, a Coin that flies straight into the air upon taking damage will hit the "out of bounds" area at the top of the screen, resulting in it disappearing. * Compared to the previous entries, this game takes slightly more advantage of the Bandai PocketTurbo's increased color range - for instance, the unique peach and brown checkered soil of Jeremyville Zonewas changed to the series' now-familiar orange and yellow pattern, and the green skyline with pink streaks (likely indicating foggy pollution) of Mecha Angel Hill was changed to a pink hue with green streaks. * The title screen and character select screens were changed, as well as the Zone title card fonts. * Between the console and handheld versions, some music tracks were mildly rearranged. This is probably most noticeable when listening to the Jeremyville, Sleeping Plant Zone and Flying Ship Zone themes back-to-back, but in the case of New City Light Zone the theme was entirely rewritten. * The track that plays when claiming a Power Ring was removed, but music was added to the Power Sneakers power-up (which was oddly missing, with no tempo effect). The intro was also given an original piece rather than the Electric Lair theme. * The bosses appear to be a bit redrawn to make up for the smaller viewing area, being stretched a bit taller. * There are layout changes in the Act 3 of most (if not all) Zones. * After the final boss is cleared and Amelia escapes, the usual victory animation and theme plays rather than the screen simply fading to white. * Jeremy originally runinng during the bad ending in the Bandai Chaos version; in the Bandai PocketTurbo version, Jeremy is instead walking then trips as he begins to run after Amelia. Trivia * This is the first game for the Bandai Namco Games console. * The background music for Mecha Angel Hill Zone is a remix of the main theme of Sonic the Hedgehog CD: "Sonic - You Can Do Anything." Similarly, this game's final boss theme is an arrangement of the previous game's boss theme from the Bandai PocketTurbo and Bandai Extreme version, which was remixed as Metallic Madness' music from Sonic the Hedgehog CD. Box Art JeremyToons Chaos Bandai Extreme cover.png JeremyToons Pocket cover.png JeremyToons Chaos cover.png Category:Video Game